


[Podfic of] Four Kisses

by fishpatrol, the24thkey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Collaboration, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey





	[Podfic of] Four Kisses

**Author's Note:**

 

**Fandom:** Hockey RPF

**Pairing:** Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews

**Author's summary:** The evolution of certainty.

**Cover art:** the24thkey

**Length:** 08:54

**Size:** 8.3 MB

**Download and streaming link:** [here](https://www.box.com/s/s43gz80w1z6rwtnmbrd1)


End file.
